


By Any Other Name

by Jet



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, tiny boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian asks Colin on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/gifts).



> Written for Xyriath's birthday, and originally posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Inspired by Li'l Gotham #11.
> 
> In this fic, I'm imagining Damian and Colin as around 13-14, Dick splits his time between being Batman and Nightwing, and Damian and Tim have moved on from trying to murder each other to vicious prank wars/teasing.

“Here,” said Damian, shoving the bouquet into Colin’s hands brusquely.

Colin stared at it, bemused. “What’s this for?”

“It’s for you,” said Damian, scowling at the ground. Colin blinked at him.

“What am I supposed to do with it?”

“Tt! How should I know! Grayson said it was traditional when asking-” Damian stopped his words abruptly, a tint of red spreading over his cheeks.

“Are you blushing?” Colin asked, disbelieving. Then he took in the actual words. “Wait! Damian, are you…trying to ask me out?”

“Yes,” Damian snapped, scowling as Colin grinned at him. It looked like Damian _didn’t_ regret the kissing they’d done last week. “It isn’t that amusing, just give me your answer so that-”

“Sure,” Colin interrupted him.

“What?”

“Sure, I’ll go out with you,” Colin said, idly picking at one of the petals in the bouquet. “What do you want to do?”

“Oh.” Damian blinked at him. “I hadn’t gotten that far,” he admitted.

“Well, we can decide after patrol. I guess I should put these somewhere,” Colin said, waving the flowers. Then something else occurred to him.

“Wait, did you _ask your brother_ for advice on asking me out?” Colin looked around with dread for a dark silhouette, or a leaping shadow, or _both_.

“I simply asked him how it’s done in general. He doesn’t know I wanted to ask you,” Damian assured him. Colin didn’t find it that assuring. Dick was Batman half the time, and Nightwing the other half, but he was nosy _all_ of the time.

“If you say so,” he said doubtfully.

“Tt. I do, and you should listen to me, because I am your boyfriend now.” Damian sounded slightly uncertain as he said it, which Colin thought was very cute.

“If you’re my boyfriend, you should give me a kiss,” he said, challenging Damian with a raised eyebrow.

“Tt,” Damian said softly, and leaned in to press his lips to Colin’s. They both froze as they heard the click of a camera shutter.

“Grayson!” Damian shouted, tearing himself away from Colin. “That had better not be-”

They heard the unmistakable noise of a grapple gun, and looked up in time to see Red Robin wave at them as he swung away, camera in hand.

“No,” Damian breathed in horror. He had no chance of catching up, in civilian clothing as he was. “If he shows Grayson then-”

Colin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.


End file.
